


Plotting Patricide

by Higuchimon



Series: World of Fusion [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Diversity Writing Challenge, One Ship Boot Camp, Other, Soulshipping Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Juudai has plans.  Yubel will help with those plans – because no one hurts Juudai and Brron has done this for far too long.
Relationships: Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: World of Fusion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1230158
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Plotting Patricide

**Series:** World of Fusion|| **Story:** Plotting Patricide  
 **Ship:** Yubel x Juudai  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 500  
 **Genre:** Drama, Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: YGO GX: Yubel x Juudai: A62, 3rd person POV; One Ship Boot Camp, #19, attitude; Soulshipping Week, day #6, Aus  
 **Notes:** This takes place in my World of Fusion AU.  
 **Summary:** Juudai has plans. Yubel will help with those plans – because no one hurts Juudai and Brron has done this for far too long.

* * *

Juudai lounged on the couch, his deck spread out on the table before him. He didn’t have his armor on – he didn’t wear it when he was here, where the only people who could get in where Johan, Rune, or Yubel. They were the only people that he trusted against his back. Even the servants couldn’t be trusted, if merely for the fact they served Father and not him. 

He would kill Brron one day. He’d decided on that since he was seven years old. He would ensure that it _hurt_ when he did. Brron hurt him and the others enough. He deserved to find out what it was like. 

Yubel’s fingers brushed against him. “What are you thinking about?” Yubel settled next to him on the couch as they asked. 

“Killing Brron,” he told them with a flicker of a smile. Yubel returned the expression. 

“Have you decided when you’ll do it yet?” Yubel hadn’t ever doubted that it would happen. The question was only when. 

“Not yet.” Juudai tilted his head back. “I want him to not expect it.” He chuckled. “I want Johan and Rune to see it too.” 

They were his brothers – and more. He wasn’t sure what to call them half of the time. He trusted them; they trusted him. They’d lived here with Brron longer than he had and they understood exactly 

how evil he was. 

Juudai didn’t think he was much better, but perhaps that didn’t matter. He didn’t care about being better. He just wanted to put an end to the person who had made his life a living nightmare until Juudai started to live up to Brron’s standards for him. 

Yubel played with his hair. “There might be a chance soon. He seeks an alliance with another realm. He’ll want you to show off how powerful you are.” 

Juudai frowned. That had happened before, but he’d never had the chance to kill Brron then. Would this be any different? 

“Trust me,” Yubel murmured. “I’ll see that you get the chance. And he will never, ever hurt you again.” 

Juudai always suspected there was far more to Yubel than he had ever imagined. He’d received their card as a gift from Lucifer, before everything had fallen apart. Yubel alone had been with him throughout all of this. 

He’d never thought of loving anyone who wasn’t Yubel. It felt wrong to even think about it. Yubel took care of him. Yubel loved him as fiercely as he loved them. Johan and Rune had both teased that he’d ended up married before he’d made his first kill – which he’d done at the age of nine. 

Not that he hadn’t seen death before that but Lucifer had wanted to save his first kill for his tenth birthday. Brron hadn’t even waited that long. One of the many things Juudai intended to kill him for. 

He leaned his head closer to Yubel. “We’ll dance over his corpse,” he promised. Yubel nodded. 

“I look forward to it.” 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Juudai, Johan, and Rune aren’t really the most well wrapped people around. Hey, unlike Ryou, they at least have pulses?


End file.
